Elle
by Sashadoo
Summary: Quand toutes nos pensées sont occupées par quelqu'un..


La jalousie. Ce sentiment contre lequel on ne peut pas lutter, qui s'insinue en vous et s'empare de votre cœur et de votre esprit. Peut-être est-ce grâce à elle que l'on se rend compte de ses sentiments. Peut-être est-ce à cause d'elle que l'on perd ceux qu'on aime. « Etouffe-la avant qu'elle ne t'étouffe , tue-la avant qu'elle ne te consume à petit feu ». Il faut se méfier d'elle car elle peut nous amener à faire des actes que l'on regrettera plus tard. Il faut la maîtriser et ne pas se laisser envahir car le jour où elle nous submerge comme une de ces vagues d'émotions, il n'y a plus rien à faire et elle nous ronge jusqu'à ce que l'on craque.

Pour le moment je tiens bon, même si je la sens grandir en moi. Pourquoi ? Elle me force à m'interroger. Elle est apparue presque d'un coup lorsque j'ai su qu'_elle_ sortait avec quelqu'un. Ca fait pourtant un petit moment que je la connais, et jamais je n'avais éprouvé ça pour _elle_. Certes je _la_ trouvais jolie, mais jusqu'alors je n'avais jamais rien envisagé d'autre que de l'amitié entre nous. Bon d'accord, j'avais déjà bien remarqué son magnifique sourire, et son rire m'embaumait comme un doux plaisir. Mais depuis qu'_elle_ sort avec ce type, je ne sais pas, je sens comme un dérangement intérieur, une pulsion qui me fait bondir le cœur quand je les vois tous les deux. Le soir il vient souvent _la_ chercher, je supporte de plus en plus mal de les voir partir ensemble main dans la main, à se dire des mots doux, à rire, à … s'embrasser.

Est-ce tout simplement de la jalousie pour leur amour, moi qui suis célibataire ? Ou bien est-ce parce que j'aimerais tant être à la place de sa moitié, pouvoir _la_ serrer dans mes bras, sentir son odeur, passer ma main dans ses cheveux, danser avec _elle_ en la tenant par la taille, lui dire … je t'aime … en la regardant dans les yeux ?

Pour le moment, je ne peux la regarder en face, de peur qu'_elle_ lise mes sentiments à travers ce qu'on appelle les miroirs de l'âme. Chaque fois qu'_elle_ m'adresse la parole, je me sens obligé de détourner le regard. Pour respect pour son couple ? Par honte de moi-même ? Encore une interrogation.

Il nous arrive encore de déjeuner ensemble les midis où l'on est pas sur le terrain, quand nos emplois du temps le permettent. On discute de tout et de rien comme d'habitude, le temps passe sans que l'on s'en rende compte. On a vraiment des atomes crochus, et j'ai trop peur de tout gâcher si jamais je me laissais aller et que l'envie de lui caresser la main posée juste en face de la mienne sur la table devenait plus que réelle. Et si je l'embrassais, comme ça, d'un seul coup, sans prévenir ? Que dirait-elle ? Serait-elle étonnée ? Choquée ? Indignée ? Ou pire écoeurée ?

Non, de toute façon, je ne peux pas. _Elle_ est déjà avec ce type, et je ne veux pas être la personne qui brise un couple. Et si jamais ils rompaient ? Aurai-je le courage de lui avouer ce que je ressens ? Que chaque matin lorsque j'arrive et que je la vois me saluer au loin avec un grand sourire ça me réchauffe le cœur. Que lorsqu'_elle_ me frôle en passant près de moi, j'ai l'impression que le temps s'arrête. Que lorsqu'_elle_ me touche je frissonne. Que lorsqu'_elle_ me parle, je ne vois que ses lèvres que je voudrais stopper d'un baiser. Que lorsqu'_elle_ regarde sa moitié j'aimerais que ce soit moi qu'_elle_ regarde avec cette intensité. Que j'aimerais pouvoir me perdre dans ses yeux, enlacer ma main dans la sienne, sentir sa peau douce sous mes doigts, que juste là, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'aimerais pleurer dans ses bras car je lui fais confiance. Que si _elle_ meurt, _elle_ laissera un grand vide en moi que personne ne comprendra…

Peut-être que je réfléchis trop. Le téléphone me sort de mes pensées.

C'est Tony.

- Melle David, accepteriez-vous un cinéma avec moi ce soir ? Dit-il sur un ton qui ce veut volontairement très gentleman.

Alala il me fera toujours rire quand il se lance dans ses imitations. J'accepte. Après tout ça me changera les idées.

_Et voilà, alors surpris par la chute ? Eh non, ce n'est pas Tony qui parle de Ziva ^^ Certaines comprendront le pourquoi de cette fic (Kill Ari et les fameuses allusions de Ziva ^^). A savoir, que la fille dont parle Ziva n'est pas Abby, j'ai juste imaginé une autre collègue travaillant au NCIS mais ds une autre team..._


End file.
